Robert Adamson (poet)
Robert Adamson (born 17 May 1943) is an Australian poet and publisher.Poetry of Robert Adamson > Woodland Pattern Book Center Life Born in Sydney, Adamson grew up in Neutral Bay and spent much of his teenage years in Gosford Boys Home for juvenile offenders. He discovered poetry while educating himself in jail in his 20s. His first book, Canticles on the Skin, was published in 1970. He acknowledges the influence of, among others, Rimbaud, Mallarmé, Robert Duncan, and Hart Crane upon his writing. In the 1970s and 1980s, he edited New Poetry Magazine and established Paper Bark Press in 1988 with his partner Juno Gemes. Recognition Awards *1976: Grace Leven Prize for Poetry for Selected Poems *1990: C.J. Dennis Prize for Poetry for The Clean Dark *1990: Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry for The Clean Dark *1990: The Turnbull-Fox-Phillips Award (The National Book Council Banjo Award) for The Clean Dark *1994: FAW Christopher Brennan Award for lifetime achievement in literature *2004: New South Wales Premier's History Award for Inside Out *2007: The Age Book of the Year Poetry Prize for The Goldfinches of Baghdad Publications Poetry *''Canticles on the Skin''. Sydney: Illumination Press, 1970. * The Rumour. Sydney: New Poetry for the Poetry Society of Australia, 1971. * Swamp Riddles. Sydney: Island Press, 1974. * Theatre I-XIX. ''1976. ISBN 909478139 *Cross The Border. (Sydney: Hale & Iremonger, 1977) ISBN 0-86806-050-X * ''Selected Poems. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1977. *''Where I Come From. Sydney: Big Smoke, 1979) ISBN 0-908201-00-1 * ''The Law at Heart’s Desire. Sydney: Prism, 1982. *''The Clean Dark. (Sydney: Paper Bark, 1989) ISBN 0-9587801-2-9 * ''Selected Poems 1970-1989. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 1990. * The Brutality of Fact. (1993). *''Waving to Hart Crane. Sydney: Angus & Robertson, 1994. * ''The Language of Oysters ''(with photos by Juno Gemes). Roseville, NSW: Craftsman House, 1997. * ''Meaning. Cambridge: Peter Riley, 1998. *''Black Water: Approaching Zukofsky''. (Sydney: Brandl & Schlesinger, 1999) *''Mulberry Leaves: New & Selected Poems 1970-2001. (2001) ISBN 1-876749-48-2 *''Reading the River: Selected Poems. Tarset, Northumberland, England: Bloodaxe Books, 2004. *''The Goldfinches of Baghdad''. Chicago: Flood Editions, 2006. *''The Golden Bird: New and Selected Poems. Melbourne: Black Inc, 2008. ISBN 9781863952873 * ''The Kingfisher's Soul. Tarset, Northumberland, England: Bloodaxe Books, 2009. Autobiography *''Zimmer's Essay'' (with Bruce Hanford). Sydney: Wild & Woolley, 1974. ISBN 0-909331-02-2 *''Wards of the State: An Autobiographical Novella''. Sydney: Angus and Robertson, 1992 ISBN 0-207-17404-0 *''Inside Out: An Autobiography'' Melbourne: Text, 2004. ISBN 1-920885-60-9 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Australian Poetry Library.Robert Adamson, Australian Poetry Library, Universoty of Sydney / Australian Research Council. Web, Dec. 23, 2013. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * 'The Ravens: After Trakl', Woodland Pattern Book Center. *'The Flow Through: for the Johns', Jacket magazine. *Robert Adamson (Australia, 1943) at Poetry International (profile & 10 poems). *Robert Adamson at PoemHunter (10 poems). *Robert Adamson at the Australian Poetry Library (865 poems). ;Audio / video *Robert Adamson at YouTube ;About *Robert Adamson Official website. *Interview with Robert Adamson *Reviews at Australian Literature Resources Category:1943 births Category:Living people Category:Australian poets Category:People from Sydney Category:People from the North Shore, Sydney Category:Australian autobiographers Category:Australian publishers (people) Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets